Kitty love
by Mew Suger
Summary: Alexis and Mina fall down the rabbit hole into wonderland and drink the potion, so they're stuck till it's full. Of course, extra foreigners catches everyone's eyes. Including a certain cat and twins. Oc/Boris Oc/ tweedle twins rating may change. Rated T for language, violence, and slight suggestive themes.


Kitty love!

Summary: Alexis and Mina fall down the rabbit hole into wonderland and drink the potion, so they're stuck till it's full. Of course, extra foreigners catches everyone's eyes. Including a certain cat and twins. Oc/Boris Oc/ tweedle twins rating may change. Rated T for language, violence, and slight suggestive themes.

Own oc's and story only! Nothing else!

- Alexis's pov -

My name is Alexis {16} and I have a little sister named Mina {13}. ( which means strong willed warrior in English I think) We don't have a last name cause our mom and dad died when I was 8 and she was 5 and we don't remember it. But we call ourselves the gray's cause of our personalities. Mina's is more pure, white, I guess you would say unless we're fighting. She's sweet, innocent, always looks at the bright side, loves cute things and is very hyper. Mina has light purple hair to about her waist and gray eyes with a ring of blue and gold around the pupil. (True eye color, no joke!) She's wearing a purple tank top with a white half jacket that goes to her elbows and white short shorts. I have dark blue hair that goes to my butt with blood red bangs that cover half of my left eye which are the same as Mina's. My personality was more 'black' I guess you would say. I'm sly, cunning, scary when angered, violent, and usually very calm. I'm wearing a red half top with a black half jacket that goes to my elbows and has a heart, a spade, a clover, and a diamond on it and black short shorts. I also carry a black satchel that has a heart, a spade, a clover, and a diamond on it and a gold locket with a rose design engraved into it, inside is a picture of our family and on the other side was a picture of me and a purple and pink cat. We also wear animal parts. Mina wears white cat ears and tail with a dark gray tip and I wear black fox ears and tail with a light gray tip. We also have two pets that travel with us. A black fox kit named Kitsune and a white wolf pup named Sakura. We have no home and just travel around. We both also carry around weapons to protect ourselves and know multiply kinds of fighting styles and languages. Let's get on with the story already ok.

"Hey sis! When are we going to get there?" I gave Mina a small smile as I pulled out a map from my bag. Looking at it, I saw we were only a 15 minute walk from till we stop.

"15 more minutes and we'll be there. Be a bit more patient." She humph and crossed her arms, I laughed and ruffled her hair before putting the map back and pulled out a manga. As we walked I listened to Mina rambling while I read. I heard a squeak and looked up to see a white rabbit wearing clothes in front of us. What the heck? Mina also saw it and squealed before running towards it.

"Mina wait!" They disappear and Kitsune, Sakura, and me chased after her. I heard a scream before falling into a hole behind a bush. I looked down to see Mina falling below us along with a guy with White hair and rabbit ears. I turned and put my arms and legs together to make myself go down faster. Once I was beside her I turned into a sitting position.

"Mina you alright?!" She laughed and nodded.

"Yep! This is fun! Oh and sissy this is Peter white, he was the rabbit I chased and the prime minister of the kingdom of hearts, a place in wonderland where we're going!" Well, I've read and heard stranger things. Don't ask. I turned towards the rabbit and narrowed my eyes.

"Why did you make us go down this hole?" He seems nervous.

"Because your suppose to be the new foreigners!" I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. How big is this hole?" I was seriously wondering that.

"We should see light at the bottom soon." Sakura and Kitsune got into my bag.

"Okay." He was right we could see light. I put Mina on my back as I saw the ground. It was like gravity stopped for a second as we almost touch ground before finally touching it. Peter handed us both a vile filled with a clear liquid. I opened the bottom and put in a blue dye while he wasn't looking, if it changes to blue then it's fine, if it doesn't it poisoned. (Don't know if this works. I just made it up.) It changed so it's good. I swallowed the liquid and smiled at the slight sourness. Mina did the same as me before looking at Peter.

"So what now Rabbit boy?" He shrugged.

"You could come with me and follow me to the castle and meet the queen and my lovely Alice!" We shrugged and Sakura and Kitsune hopped out of my bag. I now noticed Peter staring at our hairy appendages.

"We cosplay animal parts." I tugged at my ears and widen as I felt a small pain from it. Apparently coming to wonderland made us half-animal. Interesting.

"Oh my gosh Sis my cat ears turned real!" No dip Sherlock.

"Mine are to Mina. Anata wa Baka." She glared at me. Peter just laughed. We followed him down the stairs to the ground and to a large castle with a lot of hearts on it. We walked through a maze before hearing a 'Hey!' I turned to see a guy that pulled off the pink punk look, he had pink cat ears and a tail, purple-pink hair, a lot of gold chains and a purple boa on, he also had a black shirt that showed his stomach, a black glove that went to his shoulder, the other didn't pass his wrist, and brown cargo shorts. I was slightly interested in the pink car guy that didn't look much older than me. He looked at me and his eyes widen slightly before jumping down.

"Who are you two? I haven't seen you two before." I smiled and was about to answer but Peter cut me off.

"They're new foreigners cat." I glared at him.

"We can introduce ourselves. I'm Alexis Gray. And this is my little sister." Mina smiled.

"Mina Gray! Anata no hanbun no neko! Who are you?" He looked at her strangely.

"I'm Boris airay. I'm the Cheshire Cat and live at the amusement park! You two should come live there!" I smiled slightly. Peter scowled.

"They're staying at the castle!" I looked at the bunny man.

"We didn't agree to that." Mina nodded and Peter blushed slightly before walking ahead. I looked back at Boris.

"I would love to stay at the amusement park. How about you Mina?" She nodded.

"That would be so much fun!" He grinned.

"Then I'll wait for after you meet with the queen. Bye till then!" We waved goodbye and caught up with Peter, who wasn't in a good mood no more.

- time skip -

We walked out of the castle tired beyond belief. That woman is nuts! I see Boris standing beside the door, tail swaying. We walked over and he laughed at us.

"I'm guessing you found out that the queen loves cute things?" I could only nod. I see why Sakura and Kitsune hid in my bag. Boris laughed again before walking in a direction. We followed behind him till we saw a huge amusement park. He led us to a building brightly decorated. I heard yelling and gun shooting inside and out my hand on a knife on my side, one of my many weapons on me. Boris opened the door to show a man with a shotgun, a mad hatter, a man with hare ears, a girl with brown hair, and a pair of twins. A bullet headed towards me and I blocked it with my knife. Kuso yarō! You almost hit me! Everyone seemed surprised by us.

"Hey everyone! We have more foreigners!" I saw the girl's eyes sparkle, I'm guessing she's Alice.

"Hello, I am Alexis Gray." Mina smiled beside me.

"And I'm Mina Gray! Hi!" Everyone introduced themselves and Mina started talking to the twins.

"Ok we're done here. It's time for us to go." The twins 'awed' before getting smacked by Elliot.

"Hey gowland! Can they stay here?" He nodded and handed us both a key to our own rooms. They were both right next to Boris's. I blushed slightly at this. We both went to our rooms and Sakura went with Mina while Kitsune stayed with me. I changed into a dark blue t-shirt and booty shorts before crawling under the covers of my bed. I closed my eyes and took a trip into dream land.

- End of chapter -

Anata wa baka - you moron

Anata no hanbun no neko! - your half cat!

Kuso yarō! - fucking bastard!

Kitsune - fox

Sakura - cherry blossom

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Kitty Love! Review! I hope you like the small things in Japanese. See you next time Minna! (Everyone!)


End file.
